


treacle-well

by oogenesis



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: suzalulu sex in an abandoned basement in chernobyl





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukust/gifts).



> limited edition, since i'm not happy with it i'm probably going to be deleting it :( even though i did my best. multiple drafts and everything
> 
> also i've only seen like 13 episodes and while i do know some spoilers they're pretty vague so

.

deep underground with thousands of tons of irradiated earth and melted metal over their heads, in the dusty dark, suzaku and lelouch are fucking.

the room is barren, the walls ragged. they are in the middle of the floor, a mess of legs and flesh and slippery gasps. it's not as cold as you'd expect it to be in so deep and silent a place, because the radiation provides a lingering background warmth. still, the sweat cooling on their skin, slick between their chests pressed together -

"hey," whispers suzaku against lelouch's sweat-damp hair, against the shell of his ear, "do you think there is anyone else alive in the world?"

they are so deep underground. "i don't know," says lelouch, and shudder-gasps with the motion of his hips. "does it really matter?"

the radiation makes flowers grow wobbly and strange and this is how their bones feel, dreamy distorted. cherry-chernobyl lips red and wet among the dust and decay. suzaku lets his head fall back, bare shoulders fall back, and says, "no, no it doesn't. yes, like that -" the words skittering across the floor "- like that -"

so then there is no one else alive in the world. only a quick sharp rhythm of bodies in the thrumming silence, their voices in slivers and fragments bouncing off the walls. radioactive around them and they are wearing nothing but the sweat on their skin.

"no one's going to find us here," says lelouch, and quickens the rhythm, and makes a shivering sound like a violin note at the feeling of it. "no one's going to -"

the energy-heat pulsing around them and the energy-heat of their bodies melt together. it creeps sick into their bones like static and pepper, like slime; a fever in their fever pitch. "we'll die if we stay down here much longer," sighs suzaku, the kind of sigh that is trembling-full with ecstasy from the fucking. "we'll die like this -"

"good," gasps lelouch. they are drunk on it. their hands are gripping into each others' skin as though to keep from falling or drowning and it's going, it's going, you have your heating up, you have your point of no return.

"fuck the whole world", says suzaku, barely coherent, "we've -"

"we've got this all to ourselves," finishes lelouch, and then muffles a whine into suzaku's neck. a ring of tooth marks like apple-flesh, saliva slick. they're fucking in a dead kingdom and here it comes, lelouch's wordless voice rising and rising in pitch like a plaintive wail, suzaku nearly sobbing, one would think it was a funeral -

suzaku goes first and the ragged floor leaves scratches on his naked back as his spine drags against it, a breaking-point arch - but it holds. lelouch follows, shuddering skin against skin, suzaku riding it out, and their voices echo through the room and up spiraling through the layers of melted-twisted like a dance, like a duet, perhaps it might reach someone outside. or, if there is no one left in the world, perhaps a cluster of warped-distorted flowers will hear it.

they are underground. they are quieting. everything is in cooldown; their bodies, the sweat on their skin, the irradiated walls around them. their breath makes warm steam in the air.

"we are the only ones in all the world," says lelouch, who is lying on top of suzaku, his fingers trailing in the dust of a dead kingdom.

suzaku nods, his hair rustling against the floor. "if we stay down here we'll die."

"i know."

"i know you know," says suzaku, and kisses him wet-mouth and hungry and greedy. down here they have nothing to sustain themselves but each other. "one more time?"


End file.
